As an Internet network is opened and a law related to position information is enacted, industry of a location based service (LBS) has been activated. As one of such an LBS, navigation industry for measuring a present position of a terminal and grasping and guiding a moving path to a destination has also been rapidly activated. Accordingly, a research for a navigation terminal has been actively performed.
Conventionally, in order to receive a guide of a path using a navigation terminal, a method of directly inputting information such as a destination through the navigation terminal has been used. Further, information for a path search is obtained using only algorithm within the navigation terminal. According to such a conventional method, an input of various information for receiving a guide of a moving path through the navigation terminal gives inconvenience to a user or operates as a factor to obstruct stability of vehicle driving. Furthermore, it cannot satisfy a request of various users to search for a unified moving path using only information of the navigation terminal.